gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vehicle Cargo
Collectors Most of the collectors now have a link to someone in the GTA Universe, so I'm opening a discussion/investigation topic here into the remaining ones on the assumption that they must refer to a known character. Feel free to speculate here (but not in the article) on who the following may refer to. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 21:21, February 26, 2017 (UTC) (Open) Keith Collins MD (Open) DJ Playlist (Resolved) Sultan vs Yusuf Amir Is the Yusuf Amir confirmed as the 'Sultan of Amir', or is just assumption? Leo68 (talk) 23:06, January 15, 2017 (UTC) : Looks like a WAG to me. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - ::I removed it. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 00:51, February 3, 2017 (UTC) :::I had a question on this. If all evidence points to it being right then could the assumption be theoretically correct without confirmation from Rockstar? Just basing off of the type of cars being requested and the fact that Yusuf Amir and his father are the only major characters with that last name and that they are of Middle Eastern decent which is where the term Sultan comes from and that a Sultan is usually a powerful leader type figure who is also the richest in the land, to which that describes the Amir family. The assumption would be the Yusuf would be the "The Sultan of Amir" due to the fact that his character is described as being flashy, presumably with his money, and extravagant. The cars in the collection would presumably be the types of vehicles that Yusuf would own or keep as a collection. One can also deduce that it is Yusuf and not his father that would be described by the collection name due to the differences in the personalities of the two characters. Was just stating my opinion is all mainly cause I did the research before connecting Yusuf Amir to the collection to make sure that it could be right. As I had done the same for the Curtis Cray Esq. Being connected to MC Clip. What are your thoughts? Also I noticed that someone had changed it back. That was not me I wanted to get feed back from the admins first in their thoughts about my findings before anything else Ninerfan83 (talk) 16:28, February 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::Well argued. I'm happy to leave it there, although I don't think there's enough evidence to distinguish whether this was Yusuf or Abdul Amir. Given the appearance of Yusuf's name in online already with the weapon tints, I would have expected them to name him here if it was him... but the Curtis Cray thing is an (opposite) precedent I suppose. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 20:30, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Vehicle Spawn scripts Discussion from individual talk pages of User talk:Kiwismurf and User talk:Monkeypolice188: :There's some really interesting script data here. It's really difficult to understand, but seeing things like the fact sultanrs and banshee2 are often paired together makes me suggest certain lines of this data causes the Sultan RS and Banshee 900R's to always spawn together in pairs - I've noticed it commonly. There's typically lowriders all in one batch, possibly hinting towards the car meets. :Also, Comet3, Diabolus, Diabolus2, Slamvan3, Faction3, Tornado5, Tornado6, Fcr, Fcr2, Elegy, Nero, Nero2, Italigtb, Italigtb2, Specter and Specter2 are all listed - Possible future releases. Their spawn value = false, suggesting that these can be turned on later on for release, so I'm expecting these cars to be possible future cars for Import/Exporting. :Having a look at some of the car spawn colors now - Have you ever seen an enemy Sultan RS in limegreen or red? I think I have, limegreen is likely a nod on F&F's Evo Lancer, red could be another nod too, so it's not surprising if I just haven't noticed it. Strangely, though, I can't seem to find the generic blue Sultan RS's colorset, the ones that spawn commonly when exporting on your own. :More bombardment here, numerous other vehicle spawns, can you confirm any of the others: ::(bulleted list moved to table) Monk Talk 19:11, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Yes, I have seen the lime green (FnF) Sultan RS :) They are the chase crew in the race bet events. Interesting entries in the scripts though. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 21:44, April 25, 2017 (UTC) : Been giving thought to the blue Sultan RS... I wonder if it's because the colour is a standard spawn colour, nothing "special"? As for the other vehicles... ::(bulleted list moved to table) :A couple of those are still unaccounted for, maybe some cut events/scripts. i.e. maybe Valkyrie was originally used instead of Buzzard on the Cargobob chase or instead of the Super Volito Carbons? Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 21:29, May 1, 2017 (UTC)